Club Loving
by DemonicAngelGREED
Summary: A Night at a nightclub leads to some feelings being thrown into the opening. Slash Dominic/Casey eventual RJ/Casey


RJ groaned and let his face fall into his hands to simply put it: he was screwed.

It was as simple as those three words: nothing complicated about it. He could still remember a time when life was simpler. He had just left the temple, the academy and his father and had just squired the wolf spirit and life was great. It'd stayed that way for several years too, that is until life had decided to throw him a curve ball.

This curveball came in the form of an eager to learn, bright and talented tiger cub that went by the name: Casey Rhodes.

When the three lost cubs had turned up on his doorstep: lost and confused the first person out of the trio he had noticed had been the little inexperienced tiger cub. He's noticed the haunted sad look in his beautiful brown eyes and the way he had gazed at him with a bright amused look that made his eyes spark just that little giving his dark eyes a bit of light: it had been in that moment, gazing in the young cub's eyes that he had made up his mind to protect him and teach him what he needed to know, if it meant totally dissolving the haunted look from his eyes.

But then he had gotten to know the tiger was told things personal and became the boy's closest confidant, his best friend and the cub was his. The wolf inside him was no better it had latched onto him taking an instant liking to its 'cub' and it wasn't until Casey turned nineteen that he began to notice things about his student that he really shouldn't have been: like how Casey smelt at different times of the day, like just after a workout he's smell of earth, sweat and something so Casey it made his head spin and after work he smelt like warmth, cheese and pizza and after a shower he smelt of his blue body wash that made Theo envious. He also began to notice Casey's different facial expressions and learnt what the boy looked like when he was sad, upset, angry and excited.

It all came to a head though when Casey had come home after fighting Camille and was barely standing on his own needing Dominick to stay upright. In that moment RJ could easily say that not once had he ever felt that level of fear for another person, not even his other cubs got that kind of reaction out of him, not ever. It was in that moment that the wolf master realized he had fallen irrevocably, unmistakably and completely in love with his little tiger cub.

"Hey RJ!" the wolf was startled out of his inner musings by the sight and sound of Lily smiling down at him from where he was reclined in the chair he'd had Casey fix...repetitively.

"Yes my little Cheetah" he said smiling at the yellow ranger

He liked Lily she was quirky and had a really unique way of fighting: a lot like dancing, that kind of skill showed initiative and imagination. Not only that but she was like the mother to the rangers like he was the dad, and thank god for that.

The blonde giggled at her master and then linked her hands behind her back trying to gain a look of innocence that so far only Casey had been able to master. This look immediately made RJ's stomach with worry-if there was anything he'd learnt since he had met the cheetah it was that whenever she was trying to look innocent: it never turned out well for the person she was directing at.

"Well..." she said dragging out the last bit of her word making RJ groan silently at the single word 'I was wondering if maybe you'd let me drag you and the team to the new club that has just opened"

The wolf actually groaned at that moment: clubbing? That's what the troublesome cheetah wanted: to drag the team out to a place where the music was too loud and there were no rules on personal space anymore. "Lily are you sure the others would even want to go: it doesn't seem like there scene"

Lily nodded and beamed at him happily "Dom was all for it, he can't wait to show us all up apparently, Theo will go because it's me and he can't resist my kitty cat eyes" she said flicking her hair behind her shoulder making RJ actually smirk at the flippancy she said this "And believe it or not but it was Casey who gave me the idea"

RJ froze as images of Casey grinding up against men and women-okay maybe one or two were of him-flooded into his mind making his inner wolf growl in excitement. The wolf master coughed to cover the growl that slipped out and let a grin spread across his face and then stood and clapped once.

"Well then who am I to deny my hard working cubs a night out" he said winking at Lily as her eyes widened with excitement "Go on, you're brimming with excitement: we leave tonight"

Lily squealed and launched herself at her master hugging his tightly before she was off bounding across the room like her animal spirit calling out Casey's name with enthusiasm. It wasn't until she was out the door that RJ realized what he had just agreed to.

"Oh I am so screwed" he moaned and for once his wolf agreed with him.

When the sun had finally descended RJ found himself at his Cheetah's mercy as she tackled what she called the ever-lasting problem that was his wardrobe, although he found nothing wrong with what he owned. RJ sighed as he fingered the purple top and dark black jacket combo, it seemed like Lily was coding them via Ranger colors that night.

"Really?" he asked unamused raising an eyebrow in the girl's direction.

Lily just hummed to him in an answer and nodded her head after a moment seemingly pleased with herself despite the fact that he thought he could have picked out the exact same outfit himself without the humming and aahings that Lily had put him through.

"Do you approve?" he asked sliding his hands into the back pockets of his black jeans trying to put of an air of boredom despite the fact he was thrumming with energy and was ready to go.

Lily looked RJ over for a moment and then seemed to see something she didn't like as her nose wrinkled in disgust "Nope" she said and then turned to the bag she had bought with her and when she turned back around she was holding out an electric razor to him "Get rid of the whiskers" she ordered.

The wolf grimaced at the thought of shaving but headed to the bathroom to comply with the Cheetah's demands. In reality he had no clue about what was fashion was all about RJ thought as he began his dreaded task, he just wore things that gave him comfort and if he attracted someone then hey all the better but he never strived to look good. As he finished RJ couldn't help but notice he looked a lot younger with only his five o'clock shadow marring his face that he did with his usual scruff. Sighing at his reflection the wolf left the bathroom and braced himself for the Cheetah's reaction.

When he reached Lily's shocked form he threw the razor into her hand and then waited uncomfortably as she once again roved over his frame with her eyes: something he and his wolf only wanted one person to do.

"Well" he asked awkwardly

The cheetah grinned and clapped happily making RJ smile in relief "Perfect" she squealed "You're gonna be a huge smash tonight" she said and before the wolf master could say anything she shoved him out of the room and blocked the door and pointed down to the dojo "Now out: I must finish and then check up on our fearless leader"

RJ grinned at his cub's eagerness and then nodded, ignoring the way she had practically man handled him out of the room in her excitement. As he walked through the loft he couldn't help but wonder what Casey would be wearing: all the times he'd seen him he'd looked great in his opinion but maybe the tiger would dress up for the occasion and shock them all.

When he reached the dojo he couldn't stop the laugh that burst out of him at the sight before him. Theo was dressed in a fitted blue suit shirt and jeans combo with matching jacket while Dominick was teasing him and was laughing his ass off as Theo just growled at him halfheartedly.

"It's not funny" Theo whined pulling at the slogan shirt that Lily had forced him to wear

The Rhino laughed and slapped his knee's still pointing at him "You are so whipped!" he crowed

RJ cleared his throat and then grinned at the Jaguar and then nodded "Fraid Dom's right Theo-your whipped" he said and then high fived his friend who was decked out in a black slogan shirt, black jeans and a bright white military jacket.

'So we just waiting for Lily and Casey?" he asked diverting the attention from Theo to the two missing members of their team.

Dominick nodded and then stretched his arms up high 'Yeah case helped me get ready so he's just a little behind" he admitted with a sheepish grin.

RJ smiled and then nodded but secretly inside he was hitting himself for not asking his cub for help, he had noticed at how close the tiger and Rhino were getting and he was getting a little scared he had lost his chance. But before he could stew on his thoughts any more Lily gracefully floated down the stairs in a beautiful yellow dancing dress with a mega watt grin on her face "Casey will be down in a sec" she said linking arms with Theo and giving him a quick peck on the check.

The boys nodded and true to her word they four of them hear the tiger descending the stairs a few moments later. When RJ looked up and saw Casey he felt his mouth go dry and his knees weaken just a little: the little cub was hot! Not just hot but he could probably start a fire with the heat he was admitting. His hair perfectly tussled and wearing a crimson dress shirt, with a tight black waist coat over the top coupled with his black jeans and dancing black and red vans meant for dancing, RJ had to hold himself back from pouncing on the tiger.

"Hiya guys" the cub said winking

Dom wolf whistled as he looked the boy over and then grinned at the vision that the tiger painted with appreciation "You'll save a dance for me right case" he asked in a drawling voice.

The young cub winked at the rhino and nodded "always" he said in a hot voice making the rhino visibly shiver and then linked his arm with Lily's free arm and gave Theo a big grin with the Panther returned albeit smaller and more nervously 'So we leaving yet?"

RJ nodded and then strode out of the dojo with his cubs laughing and following him loyally with Dom coming up the rear and couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

The club was just as RJ knew it's be: hot filled with music that made his head pound with its heavy bass and people grinding up against each other getting all sweaty, but despite all of that he couldn't say that he was having a bad time, he was buzzed with the alcohol he had consumed and he was enjoying the music-despite the headache it was giving him. But the way he was enjoying himself was nothing compare to the way the cubs and Dominick were enjoying themselves.

When they had first arrived to the club Lily had dragged her protesting boyfriend to the bar to get the drinks while she ordered the others to get a table for them. When she dragged Theo back she had pulled Casey onto the dance floor wanting to see if he could keep up with her-and unbelievably the tiger had actually out danced the cheetah on the floor. Lily had come back to the table flushed with happiness with a smug Casey on her heels, then proceeded to pull Theo out with her stating she wanted to cool down after the intensity that was her and Casey's dance.

Once lily and Theo were grinding together Casey had fallen into a chair and had just talked at him and Dominick for a moment that is until a particular pulsing song blasted out of the speaker, and Casey had gripped Dom and his wrist sending both pleading looks.

"I love this song" he gasped

RJ shook his head when he understood the hidden meaning in Casey's statement and Dominick grinned and stood up "Come on" the Rhino said pulling the happy cub onto the dance floor.

That had been a little over an hour ago and yet the rhino and the tiger had yet to leave the floor. Instead of the two of them departing after one or two songs, Casey and Dom had found out that they actually enjoyed dancing together and song after song they had began dancing closer and closer and their dancing which had started off friendly but not overly so had become more heated and now the two of them wear grinding up against each other like they had been doing it their whole lives.

RJ had tried dancing with a few random people who had asked him to, but found that he just couldn't get into and so he had easily slipped out of the mesh that was the floor and was now seated at their table nursing his beer watching Dom and Casey dance like they were lovers, who couldn't wait to get to the bedroom.

"Woah look at them. They're getting a little heated aren't they?" Lily said sliding into the chair next to her master flushed from the pure amount of dancing she had been doing.

RJ grinned at the cheetah who gave the rhino and tiger and fond look "I must say Casey is a great dancer" she said wistfully "So passionate: intense"

Lily looked at Theo who was bringing her a drink and then back at RJ and then shook his head "You know he will take what Dom's offering if you don't go after him" she said taking the drink from the panthers hand.

"What!" RJ gasped out.

Theo looked up at the floor and raised an eyebrow and shook his head "Actually I think Casey got a bit tired of waiting" he said and then pointed to the dance floor.

The wolf turned back to the floor and was stunned to see Casey-his favorite Cub-locked in a heated passionately kiss with Dominick-his best friend-and looking like they were trying to devour each others faces. RJ just stared at the two rangers and inside he could feel his inner wolf howling in sorrow.

Theo patted him on the back and Lily gave him a sad smile 'We should have said something earlier" she whispered.

RJ shook his head and looked up at them sadly, 'Nah, all will sort itself out in the end" he said in an airy way.

Lily looked back over to the two rangers and saw that they were moving towards the exit and decided to distract her master. "Dance with me?" she asked giving him her kitty cat eyes.

The wolf looked at his cheetah and then looked at Theo "Only if your panther joins us" he said holding his hands to his other two cubs.

The cheetah and Panther gripped their master's hand and the three of them turned to the dance floor unaware their master had caught sight of Casey pushed up against the exit door blushing at something Dominick was telling him.

After that night things at the loft and at JKP were tense: RJ was fine around Casey how he could not but around Dom he always found a way to asset his dominance over the rhino which in turn made Dominick frosty towards his best friend.

Casey on the other hand seemed to almost ignore his boss in favor for his new lover. He was still friendly but something between them had defiantly shifted, the tiger wasn't as flirting, or affectionate with the wolf master anymore, no he gave that kind of attention to his rhino lover.

One of the good things that came from this coupling would be the new fighting Casey was experimenting with. When RJ found out that Casey under Dom's and Master Finn: who albeit surprised approved of Casey's lover-watchful eyes was creating his personal tiger style he felt proud if a little cheated. In his mind he had always seen himself and Casey working on his personal style alone.

But RJ couldn't fault the moves, they shielded all the things Casey was good at and improved and focused on the things that he was good at. The tiger style suited the cub perfectly and made Casey a more beautiful and fluid fighter than he had before. But all the tenseness and the fighting between the rhino and wolf came to a head two months after the night of the club when RJ ran into Dom while he was training out in the forest.

"Woah" he said as he almost lost his balance from the wall of muscle he just hit.

Dom caught himself from completely falling by tucking into a tumble "Geez RJ watch where you're going!" the rhino snapped and began to walk off when suddenly RJ couldn't stop himself.

"Why did it have to be Casey?" he asked causing the white ranger to stop and clench his hands.

Dominick turned around and gave his a furious look "Because he makes me feel like I'm home!" He snapped "Which is more than I can say you've been doing lately"

RJ looked down and felt tears stinging in his eyes "Yeah but its Casey...you knew how much he meant to me" he whispered

"And you think he means nothing to me: that's he's just a fling" the rhino yelled and tore his eyes from his friends eyes "I may not love him the way you do, but he makes me happy and I like to think I make him happy" Dom whispered

The wolf closed his eyes and then hugged his friend hoping he wouldn't get hit "I'm so sorry but...I can't be happy for you" he whispered

Dominick nodded and the pulled away and looked deep into RJ's eyes "If he wanted it, I'd let him go: you know that right?" he said smiling and RJ looked at his shorter friend in shock.

"What?"

The rhino nodded and then stepped out of the hug and looked around him "I love Casey but I'm not in love with him, and it's the same for him: I know he loves me on some level, but I also know he isn't totally in love with me: his heart was stolen by a certain wolf"

RJ smiled and was suddenly reminded why Dominick was his favorite friend for years and nodded "so you wouldn't hit me if I said I was planning to steal him away from you"

The Rhino waited a moment and then gave him a measured a very fierce glare and poked him in the chest "If you hurt him in any way...I will kill you" Dominick warned and then smiled at RJ before bouncing off towards the city speaking about buying something, RJ watched his friend go with shock but then shook his head: he had a tiger to tame.

Despite winning his best friend over and the two rangers calling it quits when it came to their relationship RJ still had no idea how to get Casey to realize that he wanted him. He could always do what Dom did and just shove his tongue down the boy's throat but he felt that kind of approach was a bit too forward for him.

Now a week after Casey and Dom split-the two of them were still the best of friends though!-RJ still hadn't found a way to get through to the cub and was now walking through the forest trying to clear his mind. That was he had been walking until something ran into him making him stumble.

RJ looked down at the form that had fallen to the ground and saw that it was the exact tiger he had been thinking about "Casey!" he exclaimed and helped the young man to his feet 'are you okay?"

The tiger grinned and dusted off his knees and laughed "Yeah I'm good: should watch where I'm going but I'm good"

The wolf couldn't help but notice that the tiger was very flushed and seemed a little too warm for someone who was just running "Casey are you sure you're okay?" he asked slowly scanning his cub for any irritations or injuries.

The tiger shifted from foot to foot and looked down in embarrassment "Ah well I have a little problem" he said in a soft voice

"What is it?"

Casey bit his lip and sighed "Well about half a year ago I reach spirit maturity and the tiger is a female spirit" he said hoping RJ would understand what he was saying.

The wolf's eyes widened and he understood what was wrong "Casey are you in heat?"

"What no!"

RJ stepped back and shrugged "Then what's wrong?"

The tiger sighed and ran a hand over his eyes "I'm not in heat per say but when Dom and I started our...thing we noticed that for a week both months I'd get...frisky" he said sighing

Suddenly everything made sense to RJ: how for a week each month Casey would flirt outrageously and then the next week would be more subtle, how a week each month he would dress a little more risky-showing more collar or his pants would be just that little bit tighter.

"I get it" he said nodded and laid a hand on Casey's shoulder "And did sleeping with Dom I dunno enhance the feelings?"

The tiger nodded and then RJ took in what Casey was wearing and felt his mouth fall over, his clothes looked like they were painted on-and was that a red leather jacket. "Well I can certainly say that you are dressed to impress today"

The cub whimpered sadly and stepped back "it's harder around animal spirits that's why I left JKP" he whispered wincing in the effort it was taking not to throw himself at RJ.

The wolf stared at his tiger for a moment and weighed up the implications of what he was about to do and then stepped forward and threw his arms around Casey's waist making him growl deep in his throat. "What would you say is I told you I liked frisky?"

Casey looked up at him with wide eyes his pupils almost over taking the brown completely "RJ if you don't mean anything your saying it would be too cruel" he whispered.

The wolf stopped playing it safe and bent down and caught Casey's lips in a passionate lip lock and growled deep in his chest reaching out to the tiger spirit to play. Casey let out a growl and then threaded his hands in RJ's hair pulling him close to him so that the wolf could touch him easily.

RJ's inner wolf howled in delight as Casey let him kiss him like he had always wanted and when they finally pulled apart he nuzzled the tiger's neck making him purr slightly. "I've wanted you for so long"

"Likewise" Casey whispered and put his head on RJ's shoulder as his breathing deepened thanks to his spirits enthusiasm "Can we please go back to the loft" he pleaded.

RJ nodded and nipped his ear before whispering "Oh and Casey I like this look on you" he said making the tiger grin

"Really" he growled and stepped back leaving only their hands intertwined "well then I think I'll dress like this a little more" he said and then ran into the forest. "Come on wolf boy come and catch me"

RJ growled and took after his tiger with the intent to make him his, to make him his mate.

**End.**

**Thoughts? **


End file.
